warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambermoon/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |death=Killed by an owl |age=Approx. 47 moons (3.9 years) at death |kit=Amberkit |apprentice=Amberpaw |warrior=Ambermoon |mother=Brightheart |father=Cloudtail |sister=Whitewing |brothers=Snowbush, Dewnose |foster sisters=Lilyheart, Seedpaw |mentor=Spiderleg |app=Eaglewing |livebooks=The Last Hope, ''Dovewing's Silence, A Vision of Shadows, Tawnypelt's Clan, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown}} Ambermoon is a small, pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.Revealed on Kate's facebook page Ambermoon was a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born as Amberkit to Cloudtail and Brightheart along with her brothers Snowkit and Dewkit. She became an apprentice as Amberpaw, with Spiderleg as her mentor. She and her siblings were rambunctious and often got into trouble, but they proved they would do anything to be warriors. She earned her warrior name, Ambermoon, along with Dewnose and Snowbush. Her former mentor Spiderleg died of Greencough sometime later, and her brother Snowbush later died of an infection in his leg. She gained Eaglewing as her first apprentice. Sometime later, she was killed by an owl. History ''Omen of the Stars :Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit are born to Brightheart and Cloudtail of ThunderClan. The impending battle against the Dark Forest leads her mother to practice her battle moves, as the fight will likely come to the camp. When Sorreltail dies, Lilykit and Seedkit become her foster sisters. A Vision of Shadows :She has gained her warrior name, Ambermoon. Her brother, Snowbush, has a litter of kits with Lilyheart, Larkkit, Leafkit, and Honeykit. Ambermoon, along with her Clanmates, suspect something is off when Dovewing disappears from the Clan around when Tigerheart leaves ShadowClan. Snowbush dies from an infection from his broken leg, and she attends his vigil and mourns him. :When a fire breaks out in WindClan territory, Ambermoon is part of the rescue patrol Bramblestar leads to help. They realize it's actually in RiverClan territory, and the warrior questions how to help without swimming. The patrol uses a tree branch to make a bridge, allowing RiverClan cats to dash to safety. She receives an apprentice, Eaglepaw. While on patrol, she tells Alderheart in the forest that the silverthorn still in the forest is too big to be moved. She advises that they not catch prey that's been infected by it, as it could poison the Clan. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Amberpaw is an apprentice with the mentor Spiderleg. She's noted to have an attitude and is very curious. Amberpaw and her mentor go on patrol to the WindClan border, where she falls in the border stream. Spiderleg rescues her, and Bramblestar thinks of how good their pairing was. When the lake floods, the Clan evacuates to the tunnels, Amberpaw is excited to explore them. Amberpaw develops a cough, and Jayfeather restricts her activity so she can heal. While on patrol, she's attacked by a rook, and rescued by Spiderleg. She is excited when ThunderClan returns to their camp. :In ''Squirrelflight's Hope''', Squirrelflight reflects how Ambermoon was killed by an owl moons prior, and her former apprentice, Eaglewing, often thinks of her death. Trivia Interesting facts *She has kittypet blood through Cloudtail. Mistakes *She was originally described as gray with white paws, a white muzzle and a white right ear by Kate on her Facebook page. This has been changed to her current pale ginger appearance. *Although being younger than Lilyheart and Seedpaw,Ambermoon and her brothers were born in ''The Last Hope, while Seedpaw and Lilyheart were born in The Forgotten Warrior Ambermoon and her brothers were apprenticed first. **However, in Crowfeather's Trial, the trio of siblings are still kits, while Lilypaw and Seedpaw are already apprenticed. *She physically appears to rescue Leafstar and Squirrelflight in Squirrelflight's Hope despite her death being acknowledged beforehand and dying a moon before. Character pixels Official art Quotes Notes and references Category:Main article pages